


Done and Undone

by PrincessLouisa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLouisa/pseuds/PrincessLouisa
Summary: After Alec dies





	Done and Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Short and dark

A crumpled figure sat in a room laden with silence. A bare, false sun illuminated the carnival of dust in a once loved but now forsaken dwelling. Notes like abandoned confetti littered the floor. On yellowed paper coloured by coffee rain, hectic careless inspiration ran blindly. His weapon of choice scratched hungrily on the scroll like a trapped rat in its death throes. Work finally complete, the hunched form slowly unfurled, with a crunching shift of limbs, too long statued. The moonlight metal caressed his skin, his own vermilion Styx flowing, leading him dreamlike to his beloved. 

"He is done, I am undone"


End file.
